


It's Daisy, not Skye

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Lesbian Power Couple, except it's not lowkey, grant ward is jealous, ward is lowkey homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: When Grant Ward joins the team for a special mission, he isn't happy to find Daisy in a healthy relationship with someone else: Y/N. He's willing to go to extreme measures to get his Skye back, but her name's not Skye and she want him either.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward (past), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It's Daisy, not Skye

“No, no, no, no!” you squealed as she tickled you. 

“What’re you gonna do to stop me?!” Daisy threatened, giggling.

“This,” you spoke quickly as you flipped her over. You smirked at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. 

“Now that wasn’t very much for revenge,” she joked when you pulled away. 

“How about this?” You repeated her earlier action and began tickling her. 

Her giggling grew louder and when you finally gave her a moment to breath, you gave her a quick kiss before bolting away. You didn’t want to her to have the chance to get you back. You raced through the plane, towards the lab. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Fitz cried as you ran past him, knocking him into the table he was working at. 

“(Y/N)!” You heard Daisy shout behind you.

“Sorry, Fitz!” You dodged tables and other equipment and rushed further away from your girlfriend. You raced through the kitchen and hurried around the obstacles in your way. You were so focused on the path in front of you that you didn’t even notice the wall until you ran into it. 

“Oh shit, (Y/N), are you okay?” Daisy sprinted to where you laid on the floor. 

“M’fine.” You murmured, trying to shake the dizziness from your eyes.

“What happened?” May asked. “I heard a bang.”

“I ran into a wall,” You spoke hazily as you tried to sit up. The world was focusing again and you started to get up. 

“You sure you’re okay, honey?” Daisy grabbed your arm to help you up. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You blinked a couple of times and then everything was clear. 

“We got a problem.” You heard Coulson speak suddenly as he rushed past you. Daisy guided you over to the holotable where Coulson stood. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Simmons caught someone trying to break into our systems.”

“And?”

“It was Hydra.”

“And?” 

“They got in.” 

“Fuck,” you murmured. 

“She tracked the location of the hacker, and she’s been following the data that they’ve found. They haven’t sent it anywhere yet–we think the base is off grid–but we’re going to have to break in, it’s the only way to retrieve the data and destroy it.”

“Oh god, whyyy,” you groaned and dropped your head into Daisy’s shoulder. 

“It gets worse,” Coulson spoke. 

“What?” 

“We did some research; the only person we know who knows the layout of this base is Grant Ward.” 

You heard Daisy sigh. You hadn’t been on the team when Ward had been, but you’d heard the stories. And you knew that Daisy had no desire to see him ever again. Your hand slipped into hers as Coulson explained to the team that he’d already been in contact with Ward, who’d graciously agreed to help the team. 

When the plane landed to pick him up, you were in the lab with Fitz and Simmons. You’d been working with them on some new tech and now, you were hard at work. Daisy sat across from you at the table you were working at, her head in her hands. She did her best to distract you, telling awful jokes and balling up sticky notes to throw at your face. You kept your eyes on your work, pausing to flip her off. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our lovely old team.” You heard a voice from behind you. You didn’t need to look beyond Daisy’s tensed figure to know who it was. 

“Not quite,” you spoke as you turned around. “There’ve been some changes.”

“And who might you be?” You were faced with none other than Grant Ward and he extended his hand. 

“Better at this job than you.” Your face was cold and you turned away from his outstretched hand. 

“Play nice,” Coulson warned. 

You ignored him. 

>>>>>>>

You could feel his eyes on you as you prepared for the mission. You and Daisy were sitting across from each other, going over mission tactics and sharing jokes, just like you always did. 

“He’s watching us again,” Daisy whispered just loud enough for you to hear. 

“I know,” you murmured. “Just leave it alone. He’ll get bored eventually, or he won’t. We don’t exist for him.” 

That didn’t make either of you feel any better as you approached the base. Coulson had you entering the base separately—you with Ward, and Daisy with May. That worried Daisy far more than it worried you. You could handle him. 

“Kiss for good luck?” You turned to her before existing the plane. She kissed you hard on the lips. 

“I love you, be safe,” she murmured.

“Love you too, Daisy.” 

Ward’s eyes were burning the back of your skull. 

The two of you approached the base in silence. You had no desire to strike up a conversation with the man, and it appeared that the sentiment was mutual until he spoke just before you arrived.

“So you and Skye, huh?”

“Me and Daisy, yes.” You emphasized her changed name. 

“Didn’t know she swung that way,” he grumbled. 

You didn’t dignify that with a response. It was silent again until you reached your entrance. 

“You sure you can handle this?” He turned to you, his tone patronizing. “Hydra bases aren’t easy like that lab work you were doing earlier.” 

“I can handle myself just fine,” you returned cooly and kicked the door in. 

“Where’s your weapon,” he continued his judgements as you moved down the hall toward the mainframe. “Don’t tell me you aren’t qualified to carry one.” 

“Oh, I’m qualified—just don’t need one.” 

“So you’re one of May’s ‘if I need a gun, I’ll take one’.” 

“You could say that.” you couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face. He was in for a surprise. Thankfully, there wasn’t anymore suspense. You turned the corner of the hallway, and there, you ran into a group of Hydra agents. Before anyone could start shooting, you used your energy to yank the weapons from their hands, sending them into the hall behind you. Ward’s face fell into an expression of awe as you motioned your hands in the direction of your energy, throwing each Hydra agent against the wall. You cracked your neck. 

“Damn, I missed field work,” you muttered, mostly to yourself. “C’mon.” You looked at Ward, “We’ve got a mission to complete.” 

The shock was still evident on his face as you moved towards the mainframe again. 

When you finally reached your destination, you got to work. 

“Cover me,” you murmured and settled into retrieving the data.

“So you’ve got super powers?” 

“Something like that.” 

“And Skye has them too?”

“Daisy does, yeah.” Your voice grew more annoyed.

“So you like each other for the power.” 

“No, we love each other because we love each other.” You were starting to get pissed off. “Why do you care anyway?”

“You know, once upon a time, Sk-Daisy and I were a thing.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard the story of how you went rogue and somehow still believed that she’d return your feelings. I don’t remember the part of that story where the two of you were a ‘thing’. Now, I’d like to get this done before the mass forces of Hydra descend on us, so could you shut up for a minute?” 

“Fine,” he spoke, his voice close to a grumble. 

Your attention back on your work, you finished your task quickly, and soon, the two of you were on your way out of the base. Everything was going perfectly fine, at least it was until you ran into Daisy. 

“Where’s May?” you whisper-shouted. 

“She disappeared on a side-mission for Coulson, told me to come find you. You got what you needed?” 

“Yup.” 

“Let’s go then,” she smirked, almost forgetting that Ward was there.

You made it out of the base, and you were almost completely out of view of the base when Ward attacked. You’d been walking slightly ahead of him, hurrying to get back to the plane.

“Right, so here’s the thing,” he spoke suddenly from behind you, “Skye is definitely not over me, and she’s decided that you’re her best bet. But don’t worry, honey,” he turned to face Daisy, “I’m not over you either.” He shot you both with Icers. 

>>>>>>>>

When you woke, you didn’t recognize the room you were in. It was dark, and you were tied to a chair. 

“(Y/N),” Daisy spoke, trying to get your attention. Your eyes took another second to focus.

“Huh?” Your head was still a little fuzzy. “Where are we?”

“Ward got us, d’you remember?” 

“Not really...oh, it’s coming back to me.” 

“I haven’t seen him in here since I woke up, but I imagine he’ll be here soon.” 

“Did he bind our powers?” 

“I’m not sure, I haven’t tried yet. Mostly I’ve been trying to get you to wake up.” 

“Hmmph.” 

The door opened before you could continue. You both watched him, Daisy’s face furious, yours stoic. His eyes darted to you and then to Daisy.

“Skye,” he said. “I’m so happy you’re here.

“My name is Daisy.” 

“You’ve been misguided, Skye, but I’m here to fix it.”

“I haven’t been misguided,” she spat.

He continued talking, but you refocused your energies. Your head was still fuzzy, but you were doing your best to focus. You pulled your energy from your core to your finger tips and tried to guide the zip ties that bound your hands together apart. It was slow—you still weren’t quite yourself yet—but it worked. He hadn’t bound your powers. 

This, of course, made absolutely no sense considering who Ward was and how well he was trained. He should’ve known to block your abilities. Your mind struggled over this for a moment before settling on the solution that perhaps he simply didn’t have to proper materials to do so. He hadn’t seemed to plan this abduction anyway. 

You refocused on freeing yourself, and your mind became clearer. When your hands were free, you switched your attention to Daisy’s bound hands. You let your energy snake around her for a moment, letting her know what you were about to do. She kept talking to Ward as though you hadn’t done anything. You smirked to yourself. 

It only took you moments to undo free her, and as soon as you had, her fist shot up and met Ward’s face with as much power as she could muster. He stepped back, holding his face. 

“Damn, that felt good,” she smiled and you stood up to high-five her.

“Well, we really must be going. This has not at all be lovely,” you spoke to Ward and turn to walk out the door. Of course, this was the moment he chose to pull out a gun. You sighed and rolled your eyes dramatically. 

“Oh no, he’s got a gun.” The sarcasm overpowered your voice. 

“Whatever shall we do?” Daisy spoke, her sarcasm just as strong as yours. 

“You want this one?” 

“Of course, my love.” She reached out, vibrating the gun until it was in pieces. Seeing that he was out of options, Ward tried a new approach. 

“Why am I not surprise you used your powers to get out of this one? You never could beat me on your own.” His expression was smug. 

“Is that a challenge?” Daisy stepped towards him.

“I think it’s a challenge,” you spoke. 

Before he knew what hit him, Daisy had knocked him down—no powers, no nothing. Just her. She threw her arm over your shoulder.

“Terrible to see you, as always, Ward,” she smirked.

“We will be needing that intel back, though,” you pulled the flashdrive from his pocket and found your way back underneath your girlfriend’s arm. The two of you turned and walked out of the building he’d kept you in, taking down any resistance you met with ease. It wasn’t hard to contact the team either once you got out, and before you knew it, you were back on the plane, almost completely unharmed. 

“We’re never working with Ward again,” Daisy exclaimed when she saw Coulson. 

“Never,” you repeated. 

“I’ve only got eyes for one crazy spy,” Daisy turned to you, “and that’s you, my love.”

“Awww, I love you to, my crazy not-spy.” 

“Shall we head to bed?”

“Mm, yes let’s.”

“To bed, I say, to bed!” She cried as you both headed towards the sleeping area. 

“G’night, my love.” You murmured as you climbed into bed, not even bothering to remove your gear. 

“G’night.”


End file.
